1. Field
The invention relates to an apparatus for diverting articles traveling in a single lane to one of a plurality of parallel lanes.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Devices for diverting articles traveling in a single lane to a plurality of parallel lanes are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,173 discloses an INDEXING APPARATUS FOR ALIGNING ARTICLES IN PARALLEL ROLLS [sic]. U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,165 discloses a LANE DISTRIBUTION APPARATUS. U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,872 discloses an APPARATUS FOR DIVERTING SUCCESSIVE ARTICLES IN A SINGLE LANE TO PLURAL LANES.